maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Vent/russgamemaster
Human= |-| Model ZX= |-| Model PX= |-| Model HX= |-| Model LX= |-| Model FX= Bio Vent is one of the two main, playable characters in Mega Man ZX, who work for Girouette's Giro Express. His female counterpart is Aile, who has a similar story in the first game, but differing one in the second game, Mega Man ZX Advent. He appears to be between 11 and 15 years old. In Mega Man ZX, his attitude is quite kind and determined, but also reckless, hot-headed, and easily volatile. Because of his disposition, he got in trouble more often than not (such as his rapid change in attitude when someone talks about Slither Inc. or when he attacks Prometheus). He also possesses a desire to protect those around him, due to losing his mother right in front of his eyes, always saying, "I'll protect everyone!" or "Give me the power to protect everything!" He had a deep bond with and respect for Giro, calling him "boss" ("Senpai" in the Japanese version), having a sort of mentor-student relationship with him. According to Giro, he was a pain; having grown up as a lonely child, Vent seems to be always rude to the clients. When he is angry, Vent tends to be reckless, such as the time when he launched himself into battle to save the Guardians and Prairie, and at the same time merciless to some point (as is evident when he tells Purprill that, "Now I'm not going to feel bad about taking you out!"); despite this, however, Vent tends to control his actions and ends up maturing with each battle. When Recruited "I will become a Mega Man that can protect everypony!" Class Human - Generalist ZX - Tactician FX - Blaster LX - Bruiser HX - Scrapper PX - Infiltrator Passives Sub-Tank - heals when recharging. Refreshes every three rounds. Biometal Chosen One - starts in Human form. Must Megamerge before the fight can start. Attacks Human= Megamerge *Buff Self *(special) Quick Action - does not consume a turn *Can transform into ZX, FX, LX, HX, or PX. |-| ZX= Level 1 - ZX Buster *Ranged Gun *One enemy *(enemy) Lock-On - taking extra damage from ranged attacks *(enemy) Exhausted - cannot take extra turns, and Quick actions become normal actions *(self) Rising up - gains Fortified, Strengthened, Focused, or Agile. *(self) Perfect Shot - next ranged attack does extra damage Level 2 - Megamerge *Buff Self *(special) Quick Action - does not consume a turn *Can transform into FX, LX, HX, or PX. Level 6 - ZX Saber *Slashing Melee *3 hits *One enemy *(enemy) Tenderized - taking extra damage from Slashing attacks *(enemy) Wide-Open - taking extra damage from melee attacks *(enemy) Bleeding - takes damage every turn and when attacking Level 9 - Leaping Slash *Slashing Melee *One enemy *(special) Exploits Tenderize - does even more damage to Tenderized targets *(special) Deadly Crits - does extra damage on critical hits *(special) Exploits flying - does more damage to flying enemies *(enemy) Pressure Points - causes either Weakened, Slowed, Dizzy, or Exposed |-| FX= Level 1 - Fire Shot *Ranged Fire *One Enemy *3 hits *(special) Stealthy - does not trigger protect or counter abilities. *(special) Guaranteed Hit *(enemy) Burning - takes damage each turn. Defense reduced. *(enemy) Pyrophoric - other fire and explosive attacks will chain to this target, causing extra damage. Level 2 - Megamerge *Buff Self *(special) Quick Action - does not consume a turn *Can transform into ZX, LX, HX, or PX. Level 6 - Buster Punch *Unarmed Melee *One Enemy *(special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits *(special) Exploits Combos - does more damage to enemies with Combo Setup *(enemy) Fumbling - single-target attacks provoke a counter-attack *(enemy) Impaired - attacks do 20% less damage and cannot crit *(enemy) Combo Setup - next unarmed attack against this target does extra damage. Level 9 - Volcanic Eruption *Ranged Fire Explosion *All Enemies *3 round cooldown *(special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against. *(special) Exploits Burning - does more damage to Burning targets *(special) Deadly Crits - does extra damage on critical hits *(special) Scorched - applies Scorched to burning enemies. |-| LX= Level 1 - Ice Slash *Slashing Ice Melee *One Enemy *(special) Exploits Tenderize - does more damage to Tenderized targets *(special) High Crits - high chance to crit *(enemy) Tenderized - takes extra damage from slashing attacks *(enemy) Chilled - taking ice damage over time with reduced evasion. *(self) Wind-Up - next attack does extra damage Level 2 - Megamerge *Buff Self *(special) Quick Action - does not consume a turn *Can transform into FX, ZX, HX, or PX. Level 6 - Ice Splitter *Ranged Slashing Ice *All Enemies *(enemy) Chilled - taking ice damage over time with reduced evasion. *(enemy) Bleeding - takes damage each turn and when attacking *(enemy) Frozen - cannot dodge attacks Level 9 - Ice Dragon *Summon Ice Melee *One Enemy *(special) Coldsnap - always crits Frozen targets *(special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits. *(special) Frigid - applied Frigid to chilled enemies. *(enemy) Neutralized - removes and prevents stat-increasing buffs |-| HX= Level 1 - Twin Blades *Slashing Melee *One Enemy *3 hits *(special) Charged attack - triggers Static Charge when used. *(enemy) Tenderized - taking extra damage from Slashing attacks *(enemy) Cornered - cannot protect allies *(enemy) Pain - increases damage taken Level 2 - Megamerge *Buff Self *(special) Quick Action - does not consume a turn *Can transform into FX, ZX, LX, or PX. Level 6 - Zap Orb *Ranged Electric *One Enemy *(special) True Strike - ignores most Avoidance effects *(special) Guaranteed Hit *(enemy) Static Charge - other electric attacks will chain to this target, causing extra damage. *(enemy) Winded - cannot perform follow-up attacks Level 9 - Volt Tornado *Ranged Electric *All Enemies *9 hits *1 round cooldown *(special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against *(enemy) Ozone - takes extra damage from electric attacks and effects *(enemy) Incapacitation - chance to lose a turn |-| PX= Level 1 - Kunai barrage *Ranged Slashing *One Enemy *4 hits *(special) Guaranteed Hit *(enemy) Flanked - single-target attacks provide a follow-up attack *(enemy) Bleeding - takes damage every turn and when attacking Level 2 - Megamerge *Buff Self *(special) Quick Action - does not consume a turn *Can transform into FX, ZX, LX, or HX. Level 6 - Large Shuriken *Ranged Slashing *6 hits *(special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits *(special) Hemorrhaging attack - causes all applications of Bleeding to trigger *(enemy) Off-Balance - cannot counter attacks *(enemy) Tenderized - taking extra damage from Slashing attacks *(enemy) Wide-Open - taking extra damage from Melee attacks Level 9 - PX Barrier *Buff All Allies *3 round cooldown *(all allies) PX Shield - absorbs a certain amount of damage. Grants an extra turn if consumed. Damages attackers. Team-Up Bonuses Alias-Less Big Guns Big in Japan Big Mouth Bloodlust Classy Familiar Fully Armed Hot Stuff Orphanage Safety First Seismic Shuffle Shinobi - model PX Stick It Tin Men You Have My Sword ZXtreme - with Zero, Harpuia, Leviathan, Phantom, or Fefnir Empowered Iso-8 Tactical Iso-8 - Tactician Planning. Megamerging grants you the class' ability but gains a 2 round shared cooldown Category:Heroes Category:Video Games Category:Animation Category:Mega Man Category:Tech Category:Male Category:Nintendo Category:Non-Marvel Category:49 CP Category:Generalists